


Fancomic: Chesapeake Ripper Discovered!

by johanirae



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very last episode of NBC Hannibal... with crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic: Chesapeake Ripper Discovered!

**Author's Note:**

> NBC Hannibal | For Let’s Draw Hannibal’s June Challenge  
> My (crack filled) interpretation of Will’s reactions when he and Jack realize Hannibal has been serving them human meat


End file.
